


Always The Wrong One

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Emily's thoughts during the end of episode 11 and how she seems to always fall for the wrong man.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Some parts of episode eleven was awesome, other parts left me feeling meh. I would've had this up sooner but my muse was being stubborn. Unbeated

***

 

Along with the other staff members in the room Emily Rhodes watched the footage of Tom and Alex Kirkman standing at the hospital window.

 

For the first time in days her heart felt a lot lighter and she couldn't help but smile.

 

Tom had come a long way from the shy HUD secretary who was content to stay in the background, to the consummate showman, showing he could lead the nation no matter what.

 

Suddenly Emily felt like she was being watched intensely, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up.

 

She turned to see Aaron standing in the doorway, they locked eyes, and she had to look away from his laser like gaze.

 

Had it been only a week since they had kissed passionately in his office and nearly gone out on a date?

 

It felt like a lifetime ago, before finding out about the call to kill the file showing the blue print for the capital bombing had come from Aaron's office.

 

Emily felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about their meeting earlier in the day.

 

****

She quietly excused herself from the group, feeling relief that Aaron wasn't standing by the doorway anymore and went to a quiet conference room.

 

"Are you investigating me?" His question from earlier came back to her, the incredulous tone, but it was his eyes that betrayed his shock and pain.

 

It had taken everything in Emily not to admit everything, telling him that he'd have to talk to the president.

 

Part of her wanted to grab him and say she was sorry, beg him to tell her the truth.

 

But for all she knew he'd probably tell her a lot more lies, or even if he did somehow, out of the blue, decide to tell everything, it would likely be something she would have trouble wrapping her head around.

 

Why did it seem like she always fell for the wrong man? These last few years had been totally unlucky.

 

There had been Steve, he had been developing a gambling addiction, and she's tried to help.

 

But it was obvious he wasn't interested and she'd finally had enough.

 

Bryan had been a sweet guy and had seemed perfect, until one day a brunette woman had knocked on her door saying not only was she his mistress but she was pregnant.

 

Kyle had been her boyfriend at the time of the capital bombing; he was sweet if not a little high strung.

 

Their relationship had become strained with her long hours and turning down his marriage proposal.

 

She wasn't surprised when a week later he told her they were drifting apart and they should take time to be apart.

 

Aaron was the type of man all women knew they wanted and had to be careful of.

 

So good looking all women would instantly want him.

 

But his intelligence and drive had matched hers, and Emily had sensed he also had walls around himself.

 

And she'd let him in against her better judgement, she'd always been a little jealous of Tom and Alex.

 

She wanted the all-encompassing love they had, when she had vowed to swear off men forever, seeing Tom would remind her good men were still at there somewhere.

 

Maybe somehow Aaron was being framed; someone had snuck in while he was out.

 

Stop it! She told herself firmly; don't put hope into your head.

 

She let some tears of frustration silently fall; if only she could forget how soft and right his lips had felt against hers.

 

She took a deep breath and was preparing to leave when the door opened and Aaron came in.

 

"Just talk to me," He whispered, "What happened to turn you against me?"

 

They stood close together but it felt like a chasm separated them.

 

"Please," She whispered, "Don't, I just can't."

 

"Everything we shared, especially last week meant nothing?"

 

She had to get away, from the pain in his voice, the pain jumping out from his dark eyes.

 

"I'm not doing this," She moved to go around him but he gently gripped her hand and she tried not to close her eyes, tried not to soak in his touch.

 

How much she hated how she wished it was last week and could without hesitation completely get lost in his kiss and embrace.

 

"Emily, there are things bigger than us, things I want to reveal so badly, with time that would definitely make sense."

 

Emily pulled herself away, "Save it for Kirkman, I have things to do."

 

She quickly left the room not sure of where to go to next.

 

She'd fallen for unsuitable men before but she'd always bounced back.

 

But Aaron Shore damn well had the power to destroy her.

 

AN: The scene where he asked her if he was being investigated was so painful to watch, and you could feel the tension at the end even though other people were around. Based on the previews it looks like it'll be a wild season.


End file.
